Lover's Whisper
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Second entry for Jello Forever February Challenge. Hope you like it!
1. Patrick's Whisper

****

Fic: _Lover's Whisper  
_**Written For: **_Jello-Forever February Challenge  
_**Prompt: **_Love Songs  
_**Pairing: **_Jisbon  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Disclaimer: **_I just own my cell.  
**Dedicated to: **__Yaba and Tromana  
_

* * *

Even though I'm still a pain in her ass, I still care very much about her.  
I came to the conclusion that a thousand words are nothing compared to what she's done for me.  
Between saving my ass from getting killed and saving me from the darkness surrounding my soul, she still has her own life to take care of, but she's selfless to the point where she keeps by my side, trying to make me love her and move on from the past that has glued me to the sole purpose of finding Red John.

I used to run, when things would become more intimate. But now, she has taught me that running, perhaps it's not the only alternative, and that maybe, _maybe, _I still have a chance finding happiness again.

I wouldn't think about moving on with other woman, except her. She has become the light in the end of the tunnel.  
She makes me believe that there's something good in this human being I've become.

Loving her it's not impossible. Would I shot Hardy without thinking twice if I didn't feel something beyond friendship over her?  
Would I give her Red John? Yes.  
Would I do anything to hurt her? Never.  
Would I give anything for her? Absolutely.  
Would I kill for her? Without second thoughts about it.  
Would I search the whole world if she was missing? Yes, I would.  
Would I be able to love her? Completely.

Last week we were having dinner at her apartment, and talking about the case. A mother shot her only daughter because her daughter was engaged to the young man her mother loved.  
Confused? I was.  
And now that I'm thinking about it, maybe that was when there was that connection between us, and maybe, that was when I started to see her in a different light, a different-no-friendship-anymore kind of light.

"_You know, I would like to know what in God's name possessed that woman to do something like that"  
"Sometimes, people just fight and kill for the ones they love"  
"She couldn't love her daughter's fiancé. What kind of mother was she?"  
"Simple. She was not a mother, she was a woman who saw her future relationship threatened by her own daughter. That's why she killed her"  
"What is it with jealous murderers?"  
"Jealousy isn't the motive. At least, that's what they believe. Love it's what guides them to kill the others__. Love is the thing that makes you feel alive and the lack of it leaves you empty, jealous and bitter towards the others. We are humans, and as such, we were born to find our mate. Our desires were not meant to be denied and if someone or something gets in the middle of what we want, we need to take them down, and we do it, screw the consequences if that means we get to stay with the person we love"  
"Yeah, but people do crazy things for what they claim is love, but in the end is just that passion that with time, goes away"  
"There are people who don't accept that, you know? People who do everything they can for that passion to not go away, and in the end, a man will always love a woman and vice-versa, but in different ways. When there's love AND passion, a couple has everything to make it through"  
"Hmmm… I agree"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I also believe in love and passion and in the need for the skin-to-skin contact between the human being"  
"Yeah, but there's still a difference between meaningless sex and the act of making love"  
"I know"  
"No, you don't. Don't get mad at me, but what you had in the past, especially with Bosco, was never a real relationship. It was an arrangement. Both of you were there for each other. Meaningless comfort sex, not making love, and I bet you've never tried it, either. Am I wrong?"  
"No, you're not. And I'm not mad at you, really. You're absolutely right. But, what's the difference?"  
"Between sex and making love?"  
"Yeah"  
"Hmmm… Let's see it this way. A hip-hop song equals meaningless sex, while a love song, adds something more special both to the dance and the act of making love. While sex is a frenzied at where the couple pays attention to their own needs, making love takes its time and it's about knowing the other's body, worshipping every bit of flesh available, making them feel the most important thing in the whole world"_

I observed the strong human in front of me. Her green eyes, darkening with desire, dazed, her breathing turning erratic…  
It was wrong for me to think about her this way, but she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen when she looks at me like that.

I am in the leather couch, feigning sleep, knowing that she still is in her office.  
My relationship with her had gone beyond professional.  
I was certain that we were running around in circles, running away from the love songs that always tried to catch us and put us together. Right now, I was trying to stop thinking her, trying to get my heart to stop thundering whenever we were in the same room.

I'm ready to admit that I, Patrick Jane, am completely and madly in love with her.

I got out of the couch, heading to her office, opening the door, not bothering to knock, and I open my mouth to tell her how I feel.


	2. Teresa's Whisper

**AN: **_Here it is, the second chapter and Teresa's POV!  
By the way, guys, I'm going on a trip with my colleagues and I'll be out of town (and out of my computer) for about 3 days. I'll try have the last chapter updated by Saturday. And thank you all for the amazing reviews :)  
_**Dedicated to: **Iloveplotbunnies_ and_ Divinia Serit.  
**Disclaimer: **_I would give you the world, Bruno, just to own this series! =)_

* * *

I'm a no-nonsense kind of boss, but I still let him run loose.  
Perhaps it's because he closes cases, but not even I believe in that. Nah… I care about him.  
Shocked? So am I.  
I could never imagine myself with a guy like him, but God…it feels so good being the centre of his world. Hang on a sec. We're not dating, if that's what you think.  
The Master Jerk and I have our conflicts over… Hell, over everything.  
But we still understand each other, we still are there for each other, and maybe that's what makes us…uh… What's the word? Oh, right! The best in our field!  
He messes with the suspects making them confess their crimes and I bring their asses to justice. In some strange way, we match.

But what do I need to do to make that man notice me, love me?  
I save his life, and even though, that's my job, it certainly is not _his _job to save mine. He gave up his only link to Red John only to save me. He touched a gun for the first time, only to save me. He shot a man, killing him, just to save me.

Would I be able to give up my controlling urges just to be with him? Yes.  
Would I be able to open myself up to him? Completely.  
Would I accept him as he is and the burdens that come with him? Yes.  
Would I shoot someone for him? Without missing.  
Would I be able to love him? I already do…very much.

His birthday was two days ago and we all went to a restaurant for dinner.  
I watched him and, he actually, and for the first time, looked slightly nervous. Almost laughing, I held his hand, making him look at me and smile…  
The same smile that makes my heart flutter… The same smile that creates the butterflies in my stomach… The same smile that makes me just want to grab him and… Stop it right there, girl.  
We ordered, ate, talked, laughed, but me and him were just sharing looks, the I-want-you-and-you-want-me-too-so-let's-get-busy kind of looks.  
After dinner, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt drove off, conveniently leaving us alone. I hadn't brought my car and he insisted seeing me home, so off we went.  
We were so close that our hands almost touched each other. Anyone who saw us probably would say I was with him…as in a relationship. And if they saw his ring, well… I tried to break the comfortable silence between us several times, but as soon as I took a look at his peaceful features, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Luckily for me, he did.

"_Thank you for tonight. I really appreciate it"_

"_You're more than welcome"_

"_How did you know that today was my birthday?"_

"_I had to read your file to find out"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, first page, bottom line"_

"_Well, I already know when your birthday is, an I don't have to go trough the files"_

"_Oh really? And how do you know when it's my birthday, mister?"_

"_For starters, Van Pelt dresses up more professionally, Cho doesn't read a book in the previous day because he has to go shopping and Rigsby doesn't eat a thing on your birthday because he already knows there's going to be a lot of food. And also because you arrive about 5 minutes later than usual, because it takes you that long getting calls from your brothers and speaking to your nephew and because you always have a new perfume on"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Just in case you have forgotten, I am the mentalist"_

"_Show off"_

"_But you like it"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_You most certainly do. You have that slight blush on your cheeks, and that proves my point"_

"_Which is?"_

"_You like me"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You want me to spell it for you? __Y-O-U L-I-K-E M-E!"_

"_I do not!"_

"_Do too"_

"_Do not"_

"_Do too"_

"_Do not!!!"_

"_Do not"_

"_Do too"_

"_HAHA. Gotcha!"_

"_THAT IS IT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS"_

"_You wouldn't"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because I like you too"_

Well… I didn't kick his ass. I ended up blushing like hell.  
And seeing him smiling like that and exhaling cockiness, made me do one crazy thing…which I don't – can't – regret.  
Yes, I kissed him. And after we broke apart, trying to regain our breaths, he spoke truthful words that I will never forget.

"_You, Teresa Lisbon, just gave me the best birthday present ever"_

And so as I'm sitting right now, in the very uncomfortable chair, thinking about him once again, I come to realise that he means the world to me, and that I need to let him know that. Screw the rules, screw the protocol, screw everything and everyone…  
I stand up, heading for the door but he's already inside, so I open my mouth to tell him how I feel.


	3. Two Whispers

**AN: **_Here it is, the final chapter of this story. Hope you like it, guys. And thank you for the awesome reviews. =)  
_**Disclaimer: **_You think I own this? Pffff... Not a chance in hell, baby!_

* * *

They started talking at the same time.

"_Lisbon, may I have a word?"_

"_Jane, I need to talk to you"_

Embarrassed, the two just stared at each other.  
The boss-lady had a healthy blush on her cheeks, while the consultant had a certain grin plastered on his face.

"_UH… What do you want Jane?"_

"_Obviously you got something important to say Lisbon"_

"_No, you go first. After all you barged in my office when I was doing the paperwork"_

"_You know, for a cop you're an awful liar. Now, as a gentleman, I shall let you speak first, my dear"_

"_Damn"_

"_Now, what do you need me to do?"_

He observed her and the action made her blush even more.  
How would she tell him that she needed him to kiss her, hold her and love her?

"_Uh… Yeah, well, I've been thinking and you already know I'm not good at showing what I feel because I'm not like you and I doe everything by the book, I follow all rules and you…"_

"_Teresa, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"_

His words had the desired effect, leaving her speechless and blushing furiously.  
His eyes found hers and he locked her on his gaze, waiting for a response. He knew her better than he knew himself, and when she rambled like that meant she was actually more nervous than him, so he went straight to the point.

"_I… uh"_

He took a step closer, getting in her personal space, making all rational thoughts vanish from her mind.

"_If you don't want to, that's okay. It's just that I was actually wondering and…"_

A small warm hand on his vest made him stop talking and suck in breath.  
The power they had over each other was amazing and it gave them a feeling of security, knowing they were both smitten with the other.  
His hands found their place in their waist, their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled. Through the fog in their minds all they could focus about was on the other, withdrawing everything surrounding them.

The initial touch of lips ignited the spark in between, the same that had been denied by them all the time.  
Warm, soft… Lips sliding over one another…  
And even though, both of them desired to throw the other on the nearest wall and get busy, their first kiss was sweet and yet passionate.

She broke the kiss slowly, softly and could see his eyes turn to a darker shade of blue which left her knees growing week by the second.

"_So, I'll pick you up at 9?"_

His voice was husky, dripping with desire for this woman.  
She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and he left her office.

When he left, both reclined against the door, and in a lover's whisper said at the same time the words they wanted to say and hear in the first place,

"_I love you"_


End file.
